


“Your-hamster-is-dead-my-condolences-but-do-you-want-to-drink-coffee-with-me-some-time?”-story

by Aniby



Series: stories [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Humor, M/M, Swearing, title-says-it-all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniby/pseuds/Aniby
Summary: You never know for what you could use a shoebox some day...





	“Your-hamster-is-dead-my-condolences-but-do-you-want-to-drink-coffee-with-me-some-time?”-story

The doorbell rang and Grimmjow mentally cursed. The fuck? It was 10 pm, who wanted something from him at this time? But with opening the door all grudge was like wiped away. In front of him stood the sexy neighbor from the opposite apartment. ‘Kurosaki’ was written on his doorbell panel. His surname was therefore the only thing that Grimmjow knew from him.

 

The orangette frowned and had his lips pressed into a thin line as if he was mad.

 

“Yes?” Grimmjow asked impatiently as the other one made no move to say something.

 

Finally he opened his mouth. “Do you have a shoebox or something? My hamster died and I want to bury him.”

 

Hamster? Grimmjow didn´t expect him to be the hamster-type. Rather the type with…guinea pigs.

 

“Sure thing.” Grimmjow went back in his apartment to his storage room. There he kept always some shoeboxes. You never know for what you can use them one day. To help your hot neighbor for example.

 

When he returned to the entrance, Kurosaki was suddenly gone. But the opposite door was wide open.

 

Grimmjow knocked on the door frame. “Hello? I´ve got the shoebox!”

 

“Yes, come in please, I´m in the last room!” he heard distantly from said room.

 

When he drew closer he could see how Kurosaki just wrapped something in tissue papers. He looked up and smiled. “Thank you for the box. Can you open it so that I can put him in?” Grimmjow did like ordered and the orangette put the wrapped package in. Farewell, little fur ball.

 

Grimmjow´s gaze got caught by the cage next to him. “Whoa, you´ve got more hamsters!”

 

Kurosaki smiled again. “Yes, I´ve got five ones altogether. No, only four. Now that Roronoa Zorro died.” Just after he had voiced that, he blushed furiously.

 

“Roronoa Zorro?”

 

“Yes, I´m One Piece fan.” Now that he said it, Grimmjow noticed the lot of anime posters on the walls.

 

“That´s cool, I watch Anime sometimes, too.” The other seemed relieved and the color in his face vanished. “Hey, can I pick up a hamster?”

 

Kurosaki looked at him bewildered. “Really? I didn´t expect you to be a friend of animals.” What? Grimmjow loves animals! Especially when they are well-done and on his plate.

 

The other opened the door of the cage and took out a fur ball. “But be careful. They are really lively and want to jump away on the hand of others.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, sure thing, I can take care of a fucking hamster.” He hold out his palm and Kurosaki let the small animal crawl on it. It sat perfectly still and Grimmjow was even able to pet it.

 

The orangette smiled. “You´ve got talent. With my ex-boyfriend they never hold that still.” _Boy_ friend? _Ex_ -boyfriend? Kurosaki is gay? And available? Grimmjow always thought that he was barking up the wrong tree, therefore he´d never tried something.

 

Just as Grimmjow wanted to begin to flirt shamelessly and to say something like ‘I´ve got talents in many other ways’, the little fury motherfucker decided that he was holding still way too long and jumped from his palm. Kurosaki tried to catch the animal, but it was pointless. As soon as the hamster touched the floor he whizzed already under the dresser.

 

“Fuck.” Kurosaki swore. “I told you to be careful!”

 

“I was! But I can´t do shit if that psychopath of an animal wants to kill itself!”

 

Kurosaki rolled his eyes. “Well, at least help me to find it then.”

 

They moved the dresser away, but the hamster was already gone. They looked under the bed, behind the wardrobe, everywhere. But no hamster at all.

 

“That´s totally your fault!” The orangette determined after half an hour.

 

“What? You gave me that psycho-beast!”

 

Kurosaki clucked annoyed with his tongue. “Okay, new strategy. We scatter food in the middle of the room and wait until he appears. Then we catch him or at least we know where exactly he is.”

 

That sounded like Grimmjow should be involved. The fuck? He wanted to sleep sometime! “I should go…it´s late…”

 

“What? No! You stay and help me. It´s your fault after all!”

 

Grimmjow slowly got angry. Where was this his fault? Okay, he´d dropped that beast, but only because he was distracted by Kurosaki´s sexiness! Therefore it was at least to fifty percent his fault, too!

 

The orangette scattered food all over and they sat on the bed. They stared in the middle of the room for a while until Grimmjow lost his patience and let himself fall backwards. “Damnit, I want to sleep already!”

 

“I dare you. I´ll kill you in your sleep, I swear!”

 

“Mh-mh, sure thing, princess.” That was all that Grimmjow was able to say, before his eyes closed and he sank in the world of dreams.

 

Grimmjow awoke the next morning with back pain like hell. Apparently he´d laid all night long in that position, his legs dangling from the bed and Kurosaki half on top of him.

 

Wait…what?

 

The orangette stirred. Apparently Grimmjow´s surprised flinch had woke him. He looked up sleepily and frowned as if he didn´t remember how he happened to be here. That was the exact moment that Grimmjow chose to ask him out. “Hey, Kurosaki…Do you want…some time…I don´t know…drink coff-“

 

Suddenly the other one sat up jerkily. “The hamster!” He looked around. “Oh no!” Grimmjow also sat up to know what he meant.

 

This little motherfucker had eaten all the food that they so carefully had scattered around and fucked off afterwards! Kurosaki laid back again snorting. “Great, we´ve missed him and hamsters are nocturnal, that means we have to wait until next night!”

 

“We?”

 

Kurosaki watched him grumpily and sighed then. “You can go of course. You aren´t any help anyway.”

 

“What? You fell asleep, too!”

 

“Yes, because I had nobody who kept me awake!” They stared at each other furiously.

 

“Great, then I´ll go!”

 

“Great!”

 

 

Grimmjow had to think all day long about fucking Kurosaki with his fucking hamster. It was only a little bit Grimmjow´s fault. Only a little bit. As he couldn´t stand it anymore to waste all his thoughts to a rodent, he set off to an animal shop.

 

 

At evening he knocked on Kurosaki´s door. It opened. “What do you want?”

 

“Do you really want to greet your knight in shining armor that way?” He held up his newest acquisition.

 

The other one´s eyes widened. “A live trap? Why didn´t I have that idea?”

 

“Well, Kurosaki, apparently I´m the smarter mind of both of us.” Grimmjow smirked.

 

“Oh yeah? Then I´m the one with the muscles.” The orangette countered.

 

“Keep dreaming, princess.” They entered the bedroom where they put food into the trap and placed it in the middle of the room. They sat on the bed again and waited.

 

“It won´t happen anything in a long time probably.” Kurosaki stated.

 

“No shit, princess.”

 

“Stop call me that. My name is Ichigo.”

 

“Grimmjow. Usually you tell your name _before_ you end up in bed together.” He winked.

 

The other one was obviously uncomfortable because he blushed deeply. “I can´t remember that I´ve slept with you yet.”

 

“Yet? But in near future we will?”

 

If that´s possible, the other one blushed only more and stammered. “N-no, I didn´t say that!”

 

Grimmjow bent nearer to him. “I wouldn´t mind, you know?” he whispered in his ear. Ichigo stared at him bewildered and opened his mouth to say something.

 

But Grimmjow never heard it because in that moment a loud ‘clack’ resounded and Ichigo turned around to the source. “We caught the hamster!”

 

“Fucking awesome…” Grimmjow´s voice dripped with sarcasm. He wasn´t exactly enthusiastic that a shitty hamster – of all possibilities – destroyed their moment. Grimmjow was sure that he hadn´t any chance for a kiss anymore.

 

As Ichigo had put the animal back in the cage safely, he turned around. “Um…so…” Great, here it comes, the famous awkward I-have-my-hamster-back-now-so-what-are-you-still-doing-here-moment that everybody is scared of. “…I should thank you. The live trap worked pretty well.”

 

Grimmjow stood up and scratched his neck. “Yeah…so…then I´ll g-“

 

“Wait!” Ichigo stepped closer. “Don´t you want your reward?”

 

“Reward?”

 

Ichigo closed the distance between them, stood on tiptoe and pressed a kiss on his lips. Grimmjow was indeed speechless and couldn´t move for a moment. What really didn´t happen often. But he quickly put himself together and kissed the other one back.

 

Turned out that the hamsters weren´t the only ones that could do it like animals.


End file.
